Kappa Mikey, Meet the Beatles
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: In this one, the Kappa Mikey crew meet the Fab Four in their yellow submarine. The Blue Meanies escape and it's up to the peeps to stop them.


The Beatles And Kappa Mikey : Director's Cut :P

Chapter 1  
We're Not Sub…scribers.

The yellow, metallic beast slowly made its way across the Japanese skyscape. The hum of its motor wasn't loud enough to make anybody up, but then it started to sputter, and then, it died. It fell down to earth with a loud thunk-CRASH!!!...

"What the bloody heck was that?" A lone voice rang out inside the submarine. The voice belonged to a man who, surprisingly, wasn't a day over 28, even though he was born in July 1940 and today it was 2008. The man wore a tie-dye necktie, with gray pants and a striped shirt. His name was Richard Starkey, but his friends called him Ringo Starr.  
"It sounds like we've fallen down to earth", said his bandmate John Lennon. He wasn't a day over 28 either. "You know how that motor is, sometimes it conks out at the worst times." "Maybe this is one of those times", a voice said from the back of the sub. It was George Harrison, and he was still 25, but having been born in 1943. "Maybe it was because we went through the Sea of Time one too many… times? Ha…"  
"If you can't think of a better joke than that, George, then your humor isn't half of what it used to be", said another voice, this one belonging to a guy who looked like Ringo, except his shirt was gray and his pants were maroon. His name was Paul McCartney, and he, like the rest, was born in the 1940's (1942, to be exact), but he wasn't that much older than 26.  
John spotted something out the window, but he was barely able to make it out in the slowly rising Tokyo sun. It looked like a metal sign, and he thought it said something like:

Lilymu Lane, Tokyo, Japan  
Home of the Lilymu Cast, Towers, and Studios  
Population: 100

"Don't you think we should ask someone for directions?" George asked to John. "Ya know, George, you might be right." Ringo, thinking ahead, climbed the ladder, put both hands on the wheel that opened the hatch, and turned. The hatch opened, and the 4 climbed out and approached the building called Lilymu Towers…

Meanwhile, inside the Towers, there were 2 people sitting on the couch in the lobby. One of them was a blue-haired young woman, with a red, v-cut, long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and red shoes. The other was a young man, his hair a bright shade of orange, wearing a navy-blue t-shirt, a white, long-sleeved undershirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes.  
The woman looked out the front doors, made of glass, and saw what looked like a yellow submarine parked outside and there was a group of 4 guys walking toward the building. She asked, "Hey, Mikey, would you believe me if I told you there was a yellow submarine outside?" The man looked out the doors, and then exclaimed in amazement, "Well, Mitsuki, if I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it! There is a yellow submarine outside."  
Then the foursome came into the building, and one of them, the only one of the 4 with horn-rimmed glasses, but also owning a moustache, a maroon shirt, and gray pants, (but they all looked pretty much the same) said, "Uh, excuse us? Do either of you know the way back to Liverpool?" Mikey traded weirded-out looks with Mitsuki, then looked back at the guy, saying, "Wait, who are you?" The maroon-shirted guy looked back and said, "Oh, I'm John Lennon, and these are me mates (meaning friends), Paul McCartney (wearing a tie-dye tie, no mustache), Ringo Starr (rings on his fingers, wearing a tie), and George Harrison (grayish shirt, with sideburns and a small beard)."  
"Wait, you're the Beatles, aren't you? Eric talks about you all the time." Mikey said. "But there's still one question: how did you get here with a yellow submarine?" Paul came up saying, "Oh, uh, actually, it's magic, kind of. It can fly." Mitsuki looked up at them, saying, "Wow! That's cool. But what seems to be the problem?"  
"Well, the motor's conked out, so I guess we're stayin' here until it's rested up." Ringo said. "Okay, then, I guess we'll find you guys rooms. Don't worry, Ozu 's pretty easy on bands." "Well, if he's that easy on bands, I can only imagine how he's gonna react when he sees us."  
"Wait… weren't you guys born in the 1940's?" Mikey asked. John and Ringo said at the same time, "1940", while Paul said, "1942", and George finished, "1943." "So how come you don't look much older than 28(John and Ringo), 26(Paul), and 25(George)?" John then answered peculiarly, "I think it's because we went through the Sea of Time too many times. And now we're probably going to stay like this, which, in retrospect, I'm kinda looking forward to."  
Mikey and Mitsuki looked at each other with strange looks, and led John, Paul, George, and Ringo to 4 separate rooms at the end of the hall. Each room had its own theme of sorts, John getting the one with a lot of pictures of a woman Mikey thought was John's mother. Paul got the room that was almost like a recording studio. George went into the room with some Indian paraphernalia, while Ringo got the room with a bunch of pictures of him and the other 3 Beatles up.  
"G'night!" they all said to Mikey and Mitsuki. "Yeah, good night", Mitsuki replied.

_I read the news today, oh boy  
About a lucky man who made the grade  
And though the news was rather sad, well I just had to la-augh.  
I saw the photogra-aph_

And the moment that the last door closed, Mikey turned to look at Mitsuki, saying, "And now that they're gone…" Mitsuki seemed to think the same thing: "Lemme guess, another makeout?"

_He blew his mind out in a car  
He didn't notice that the lights had changed  
A crowd of people stood and stared  
They'd seen his face before, nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords_

Then they ran off, while Mitsuki asked, "Hey, did you know about the yellow submarine?" At this, Mikey cracked, "I wouldn't know, because we're not SUBscribers! Ha ha! Get it? SUB…scribers?" But Mitsuki put on a mischievous smile, saying, "Shouldn't you be doing something else with those lips?" "Oh yeah…" Mikey replied.

_I'd love to tu-u-u-urn yo-o-o-o-o-o-ou o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-on..._

Then back to the couch they went, their lips locked in a kiss that was so hard, htey thought they might not get any air. Abruptly falling on the couch, Mikey's side of the makeout started to get a little... heated, as did Mitsuki. Forcefully, she grabbed the hem of Mikey's undershirt, pulling it off along with the t-shirt.  
Pulling away, Mitsuki was a bit amazed. "What up with those muscles?" she asked.  
"Why be concerened about that?" Mikey cut off, and he ended up doing the same thing that Mitsuki did to him, revealing a white bra underneath the red shirt. Then the went on, Mikey's arms coiling around Mitsuki's lower back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He broke off from the kiss, and went down to at least the baseline of her neck. "Mikey..." Mitsuki whispered. But Mikey went on, position his hand so that it was grabbing the back of the bra strap and dragging it down midway down Mitsuki's arm, while she unbuttoned Mikey's pants, kissing his neck and pecs in the process.  
"Greatest moment of my life..." Mitsuki muttered to herself, but she was cut short: Mikey was kissing her lips again, and Mitsuki got ahold of Mikeys' jeans, ready to-

"HEY!" somebody called. Mikey and Mitsuki were so surprised, they nearly shouted. It was Lily, standing behind the couch with crossed arms.  
"Perhaps you 2 should, ah... debrief each other somewhere else?" she suggested.

Mikey and Mitsuki grabbed their shirts and went into the elevator, Mikey punching the button for floor 20.  
"We're...still gonna makeout...right?" Mitsuki hoped. "Oho, yeah", Mikey confirmed...

…

Chapter 2  
Getting the Submarine Ship-shape  
(" I kinda it the way it is: submarine shape", says George)

The next day, Gonard woke up to the light of the sun glaring into his window. But today, it looked like the sun was now somewhat cigar-shaped, with a small tower on it, and it was on the street. That's when Gonard freaked.  
"GUYS! THE SUN'S CHANGED SHAPE, AND IT'S FALLEN TO EARTH! IT'S GOING TO BURN THE TOWERS!" But as he kept running, someone grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around, saying, "Calm down, Gonard, it's just a yellow submarine." Realizing it was Lily, all Gonard could say was, "Oh, okay".  
They went downstairs, and upon entering the lobby, Lily could only slightly hear someone yelling and guitars playing. "Okay, what the heck is that noise?" That's when Mikey turned up and said, "Oh, that's the boys. They're just playing songs for fun."  
"Who are the boys?" Gonard asked. "Are they the guys who were selling particle accelerators? Man, those guys-" "No, Gonard" Mikey cut him off, continuing, "I mean John, Paul, George, and Ringo. The Beatles. For some reason, their yellow submarine's motor's conked out, and so they've got to stay here for a while. They're still in their mid- to late 20's because they've been through the Sea of Time one too many times.  
"Yeah, right, spaz! Who's really in there?" Then Lily rang the bell to the room, and 4 guys came out, one of them holding a pair of drumsticks, wearing a collared shirt, a tie, and grayish pants. Another guy came out, wearing glasses, and carrying a rhythm guitar. The 3rd guy carried an electric guitar, and he also had a mustache, connected to sideburns, and a small goatee covering his whole chin.  
But the guy that really caught Lily's eye was the guy who came out last. He looked only a few years older than Lily, and had a handsome face, almost cute. He also had a guitar, but the main part looked weird, but she could almost tell it was a bass. He had no mustache, beard, or long sideburns.  
"Now, you were saying something about me lying, Lily?" Mikey retorted. "Say hello to (in the order they came out): Ringo Starr, John Lennon, George Harrison, and Paul McCartney. They're Liverpool's very own Beatles."  
"H-h-hi…" Lily stuttered, coming up to face Paul. " 'Ello, 'ello. You must be Lily. Nice to meet you; I'm Paul. I play the bass in the band." The way he said his words with an accent was very catching. Lily asked, "Say, where's the accent from?"  
At this, the drummer came up to Lily, saying with a deeper accent, "Remember what Mikey told you? We're from Liverpool, just like our accents. Oh, I'm Ringo."  
That's when Ozu came out and said, "Mikey, Gonard, you're supposed to be helping the boys with the submarine! (GET SUBMARINE SHIP-SHAPE! Said Yesman)" But Mikey didn't seem to falter, and cracked, "Actually, I kinda like the submarine the way it is: submarine-shape! Get it?" As they went to the submarine, George said to Mikey, "That was my joke". "Sorry", Mikey said

"So this is a submarine!" Gonard exclaimed. "Yep, and except if you're on the bottom, it's soft." Ringo remarked. But Mikey just marveled at everything, saying, "How does this thing start?" "With a switch, but since the motor's out getting fixed, the sub will just stay here. But you can pull a switch", John said pointed to a button on the control board. Mikey pushed it, and guitar music started to play. About a few seconds later, Paul's voice came on, with the guitar still playing:

_1, 2, 3, 4, can I have a little more?  
5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, I love you  
A, b, c, d, can I bring my friend to tea?  
E, f, g, h, I, j, I love you  
(Bum, bum, bum, bum-ba-bum) Then John's voice sang:  
Sail the ship (bum-ba-bum),  
chop the tree,(bum-ba-bum)  
skip the rope, (bum-ba-bum)  
look at meeeeeeee…. (All together now!)_

"Catchy song!" Gonard said. "Makes a guy wanna sing along!" "Well, let's sing!" George invited.

_All together now, all together now, all together now, all together now  
Black, white, green, red, can I take my friend to bed?  
Pink, brown, yellow, orange, and blue, I love you (All together now!)_

"Now we're having fun!" John said. He had broken out his rhythm guitar, and started playing along with the song, as it entered the chorus again:

_All together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now  
(Bum, bum, bum, bum-ba-bum) Then John's voice sang again:  
Sail the ship (bum-ba-bum),  
chop the tree,(bum-ba-bum)  
skip the rope, (bum-ba-bum)  
look at meeeeeeee…. (All together now!)  
All together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now _

Then the song started to speed up!

_All together now, all together now, all together now, all together now,  
all together now, all together now, all together now, all together now,  
all together now, all together now, all together now, all to-ge-ther noooooooooooooowww! _  
"Well, that was fun! Come on, let's fix the submarine." Then the 6 went to different places to fix the sub…

Chapter 3  
The Everymen

Finally, the work was done.  
Mikey and Ringo were the first to get out. They walked down the lane side by side, just talking with each other. "Say, Mikey, why is it that Lily always gets your goat?" Mikey looked at him with a weird look, saying, "I don't have a goat." "I meant, why is it that she's always on your case?" Ringo rephrased. But Mikey still had that look, and replied, "She's never on my case. What kind of case are you talking about? Cause the only case I have are DVD cases-  
"NO!" Ringo cut him off. "Why does she harass you all the time?" "Why didn't you ask?", Mikey replied. At this, Ringo slapped his forehead with the bottom of his hand. But Mikey explained, "Oh, she's jealous of me, cause when I came here from America, I stole her spotlight, and she's been on my case ever since."  
That's when Ringo offered a tip that seemed almost impossible: "Then get on her good side." "Are you kidding? She hates me, and besides, Mitsuki might get jealous." Mikey replied. But Ringo just scoffed, saying, "Come off it! You know her better than that! Besides, maybe Lily'll stop harassing you if you do get on her good side." "But how?" Mikey asked.  
"Look, when me and the rest of the Beatles were together in the old days, I was known as the everyman because I was there for everybody, and thus, was everybody's best mate." At this, Mikey looked at him weird again, exclaiming, "MATE?" "That means friend in England." Ringo explained. Then he helped with his own advice, saying, "You need to be there for everybody, when they need a shoulder to lean on. Be everybody's best mate, like I am with John, George, and Paul."  
Mikey then rubbed his chin, which still had the stubble of a goatee on it, and said, "Thanks, Ringo. Why can't people be more like you?" "I don't know. You'll have to find out", he joked in reply. Then he gave Mikey a big bear hug, slapping his back a few times. Then he backed off, saying, "Come on, let's get back to the studio."

And speaking of Paul…

"Well, there might not be good exotic drinks in Tokyo, but at least they got Coke", Paul said, throwing a can to Lily. They were leaning against one of the outside walls of Lilymu Towers, standing in the shade.  
"So what's the deal with you and the boys? I mean, what do you all do?"  
"Well, George plays electric guitar. He's really good, the only one of us who can play guitar solos. And he writes a few songs. John and I write most of the songs, and we help each other out. And Ringo's everybody's best friend, always there for any of us when we need him. He's easily the best drummer in the world."  
Then Lily looked up, saying, "What about you?" "Me, I play bass, and write most of the songs, just like I said. But enough about me; what about you?" Lily replied with a sigh, "Well, I was the main star on Lilymu, but after Mikey Simon came, it made me second in popularity. Now I hate him for that, and I don't know if I could forgive him."  
"I bet Ringo's giving Mikey some advice about that same thing too." Paul remarked. Then he looked back Lily, looking her straight in the eye, and said, "What you've got to do is learn how to just go with the flow. Just because Mikey took first place in popularity from you, that doesn't mean you're not popular, too!"  
That's when Lily started to cry, but she was smiling, and said, "Thanks…" "Hey, come here", Paul said, and gently slid his right arm around Lily's shoulders, giving her a gentle hug, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Hey… do you have a crush on me?" Paul whispered in her ear. Lily turned to look at him, saying, "How did you know?" Paul replied, with a tone that he knew it was coming, "I was considered the "Cute Beatle" among many woman fans. I thought it was pretty good, but besides Jane Asher, I never really took them seriously. You, though, are a bit different."  
"How?" Lily asked. Paul replied in a joking way, "You don't scream, shout, and cry about it." They both started to laugh, not stopping for a long time. Then Paul, still chuckling, said, "C'mon, let's go inside."  
They landed on the couch in the lobby. Paul was tilting his head toward hers, but Lily put a hand up, saying, "Wait, I told you, I have a boyfriend." "But you also said it was on-and-off, didn't ya?", Paul countered "Yeah..." "And he's not around, so what's the problem?" Then he continued, and at first, his lips barely brushed hers, and he pulled away.  
But Lily wouldn't have it, and before too long, it was gettting serious. To Lily, it was both strange, yet at the same time, great. Strange because she was kissing Paul McCartney, one of the Beatles, but great because she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else...except Gonard.  
Her arms went around Paul's shoulders, while his went around her back. "D'ya...do this... often?" Lily asked between kisses. Paul managed to answer, "Not really...but I...manage...to get... some....every...now and again."

Chapter 4  
BLUE MEANIES!  
Mikey was back on board the yellow submarine, trying to think about what Ringo had told him. It seemed that all 4 Beatles were good friends with each other  
_Well, best 'mates', as they all say…_  
Right now, though, Mikey was looking around at all of the buttons. The one that caught his eye was a big red one. He was reaching out for it, when he heard a voice say behind him:  
" You mustn't push that button, For havoc it will wreak, So don't push that button, If you want Tokyo to freak!"  
Behind Mikey was a little creature. It had round eyes, different colors around the eyelids. He had a sky blue face, and a brown furry body with little feet and small arms.  
"Wait a tick, who the Cavern Club are you?" Mikey asked the creature. "Ah, who indeed am I?" the creature responded, handing Mikey a card that said, "Jeremy Hilary Boob, Ph.D". When Mikey read it aloud it sounded like, "Jeremy…Hil-a-ry, Boob? Pphhudt! What kind of a name is that, and what does the pphhudt mean?"  
"Ph.D." the little creature known as Jeremy Hilary Boob, Ph.D said. "Eminent physicist, polyglot claditist, prize-winning botanist, hard –biting satirist, talented pianist. Good dentist, too!" "Wow!" Mikey marveled. "All that and you're just a little fellow? SWEET!"  
But as Mikey exclaimed, he accidentally hit the button he was going to push with his back, and as soon as he did, there was a loud BOOM! A long strip of blue came out, but then landed into separate beings. Most looked all blue, with furry midsections, long noses, and different colored boots. Others looked like tall blue ment with top hats, holding giant granny smith apples. One looked like the furry guys, with a big red M on his torso. He was standing next to the biggest furry creature.  
"We should thank this young man for freeing us. Shouldn't we, Max?" the biggest one said. The creature with the M saluted, saying, "Yes, Your Blueness." "WWWHHHHAAATTTT!" Max, Mikey, and Jeremy all jumped at this, as the Blueness said, "REMEMBER MAX, WE MEANIES ONLY TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER! GOT THAT!?" "No, Your Blueness!" said Max.  
Then they all rushed out of the submarine, saying, "Japan goes blue!"  
Mikey peaked out of the hatch to see people running around the streets , and the tall blue guys hitting them with their apples. As soon as somebody was hit, they became stone.  
Can't let this happen, need help!  
He ran into the Towers, carefully avoiding the Meanies' apples and guns. Getting into the lobby, he accidentally bumped into John, and beggingly apologized, "John,Iaccidentallyhitaswitchandthenthebluecreaturescameoutandnowthey'rewreakinghavoconTokyo  
andI'msorry.  
"Whoa, calm down. What are you saying?" John asked. Mikey, calming down a bit, said "John, I accidentally hit a switch and then the blue creatures came out and now they're wreaking havoc on Tokyo and I'm sorry." Mikey could then see John was about to get mad, but then he settled, saying, "It's all right. Besides, we know their one weakness: music! We just need to get Paul, George, Ringo, and you guys get whatever you need to, and we'll smash 'em!"  
"You sure that this'll work?" Mikey asked. But John just said, "If there's one thing I know about the Chief Blue Meanie, it's that he never really thinks straight.

Chapter 5  
H for Hurry,  
E for Ergent,  
L for Lilymu, and  
P for Please! H.E.L.P.!

Getting to the motor shop in a flash of sprinting, George and Gonard asked the guy if their yellow motor was still there. It was, and it was fixed. Carrying the motor in one hand (it wasn't that big), Gonard ran back to Lilymu Lane, George following close behind, heavily breathing.  
John was waiting. "Okay, you guys are back, but the Blue Meanies got out." George already knew that, but he didn't care. All Gonard had to say was, "I hope they don't take my sandwiches!"  
John just looked at him funnily, saying, "No, all they hate is music. That's why we're gonna break out the instruments, and send them back to oblivion!"  
"Or even further!" George added. But while he said this, one of the Snapping Turks Blue Meanies snatched the motor, and tried to run off with it.  
John and Gonard went out to run for it, but George simply said, "Don't worry, I got this." Then he yelled at the top of his voice, a song that had been authored a long time ago:

_Do what you wanna do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself cause I won't be there with you_

The Snapping Turk covered his ears, dropping the motor in the process. George turned back to the other 2 and said, "See?"  
That's when a big green apple THUNKED Gonard on the top of his head, and he turned to stone. George, hungry for more action, sang his own song this time:

_There's a fog upon L.A.  
And my friends have lost their way  
We'll be over soon, they said  
Now they've lost themselves instead_

Gonard immediately came back to life, asking, "What just happened?" "A Bonker", John answered. Gonard replied with an unnneccesary question: 'Where's my sandwiches?"  
Mikey, Mitsuki, Lily, Ringo, Guano, and Paul came out with Ringo's and Gonard's trap drum sets, Paul's Hofner Bass, John's acoustic, George's and Mikey's electric guitars, Lily's keyboard, Guano's cello, Lily's tambourine, and Mitsuki's keyboard. (Man, that's a big load!)  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I sing the first song!?" Mikey wildly asked. John and Paul laughed saying, "Sure, go ahead." But John added, "I'm starting the beat though. Okay, on the beat! A-one, a-2, a-3, a-4, a-5, a-6-" Ringo cut in, saying, "John! Remember to make it 3!" "O, yeah", John said, then counted, "a-1, a-2, a-3!"

_It's getting' better all the time!  
I used to get mad at my school (oh I can't complain)  
The teachers that taught me weren't cool (oh I can't complain)  
They're holdin' me down, turnin' me 'round, fillin' me up with your rules  
(chorus)  
But I gotta admit It's gettin' better, a little better all the time (It can't get no worse)  
I admit it's gettin' better, it's gettin' better since you've been mine_  
"All right, my turn!" John called, and Mikey backed off of the mike.

_I used to be an angry young man, me hidin' my head in the sand  
But you gave me the word I finally heard,  
I'm doin' the best that I can  
(chorus)_

" I think I can hear the Meanies screeching in pain already!" Paul yelled out. They all stopped the song, and Lily looked up, along with Gonard, seeing, indeed, that many of them were starting to run back into the cell in the submarine. "I got 'em!" Mikey yelled, and he put down his guitar, ran into the submarine, and climbed down the hatch, only to find the Meanies crowding the submarine. The only thing Mikey couldn't find was Jeremy.  
"Jeremy! Where are ya?" Mikey yelled. He managed to hear a high voice say, "I'm right here, in the middle of this crowd! But I can hardly speak, for it's terribly loud!" Mikey went through the blue haze of a crowd, trying to find the button that would get all of these Meanies back into the cell. It took a while, but he found the button. "Now I just have to find Jeremy!" Going through the crowd again, Mikey kept looking down, searching for the brown creature with the multi-colored face. This took a little while longer, since he was a small fellow.  
But he managed to find the creature. "C'mon Jeremy! We've got to get all of these Meanies back in the cell." "Well, what do you want me to do, help you find the button that will get this through?" "Uh…sure?" Mikey said. "Get on my shoulders, and help me to the button." Then Mikey crouched down, and Jeremy walked behind Mikey, climbing on his back, and getting on his shoulders while Mikey got up, he pointed him to the button. Mikey looked at the Meanies, saying, "Hope you enjoyed your time in Tokyo, cause you ain't coming back!" Then he stabbed at the button, while Jeremy yelled, " Get out of the sub, unless you want to join the blue club!"  
Mikey ran to the ladder, just as a really big gust of wind swept up in the submarine, threatening to suck Mikey and Jeremy back. It got so bad at one point, that Mikey nearly lost his grip. He did manage to get back in the ladder, but he ended up losing his undershirt and t-shirt to the almighty vacuum.  
Getting out of the sub, Mikey closed the hatch to prevent everything from being sucked in. Amazingly, though, the submarine remained absolutely calm. In fact, when all the wind in the yellow submarine had calmed, all the outside of the sub did was shudder, then went still.  
When he looked at the rest of the gang, the Beatles kept looking at the submarine, then at Mikey, then back again; they were all amazed by Mikey's feat. The reaction to his friends from Lilymu were different: Gonard had fainted, while Lily and Mitsuki were both staring at him wide-eyed, mouths agape. Finally Lily found her voice, and said "Mikey, where'd you get those muscles?"  
At first, Mikey didn't know what the heck she was talking about, but when he looked at his arms, he saw that the muscles on them were bigger than when he last saw them. When he first came, he was a bit scrawny, but now though, he looked almost like how he imagined a boxer's arms would look.  
Then Mikey looked at his chest, which he now had massive pecs and a 6-pack on (6-pack means the half-oval section of chest muscles around the belly-button). Mikey looked back at Lily and Mitsuki, shrugging his shoulders, saying, "I don't know." But then he heard a sputtering noise coming out of the submarine, and something navy-blue sputtered out of the back.

Chapter 6  
Down Time

Paul, looking at the small navy-blue heap, walked over to the submarine, and picked up the heap, finding out it was a t-shirt. "Is this the shirt that you lost, Mikey?" "Well, one of them", Mikey answered, and Paul tossed it to Mikey, who slipped it back on.  
"Whoa! You wear 2 shirts even on warm days?! That's just plain barmy!" John laughed. Just then, Gonard woke up from his faint, practically yelling, "Barby? Is there a barbecue around here!?" Then he ran around, looking for what he thought was the barby that John was talking about. All John did was start laughing hysterically, along with all the rest of the gang, while George said, "Barmy is a Liverpool term for crazy, Gonard, and right now, you've gone barby barmy!" Then they all kept laughing while Gonard kept looking, not listening…

Sometime later in the back recording room, the Lilymu gang and the Beatles were all sitting around a big table they had all moved in, along with a whole lot of chairs. They were all talking with each other about Lilymu, what it was like, and what had happened recently. The Beatles were also talking about how they started, when they made it big, and where they went in their yellow submarine.  
Then Paul brought something up: "Remember when the people all thought we broke up? That was just hype. If they found out, we'd be swarmed by fans, and we need some peace." "But we like our fans, though", Ringo piped up. "If we have fans, that means we're appreciated." Mikey then asked, "Why do fans make you happy? All they do is cool you down."  
"He meant the people that come out to see our concerts", John corrected. Mikey backed off saying, "I know; it was just a joke!" That's when Paul really broke something out: "Hey Ringo, remember that White Album session when you walked out and covered on the drums for you?" "Don't remind me", Ringo shrugged.  
Lily was amazed . "You never told me you play the drums, Paul!" "Yeah, that's kinda cool!" Mikey agreed. But Paul shook it off, saying, "It was just a one-time thing." As he was saying this, Ringo fished a drumstick out of his pocket, and threw it across the room, where the stick landed on the snare drum of Ringo's trap set. "Ha! I'm supposed to be the drummer!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked. Mitsuki answered him, saying, "There's this game that's going around where you try to make a drumstick land on a drum. If it does, that means you're the real drummer of the band." Paul then butted in, saying, "Okay, give me your other drumstick, Ringo." He got the other stick, and then threw it to the drum. But all it did was hit the side, then the floor. "Ha! You missed!" Ringo taunted.  
While Ringo was saying this, Gonard fished out one of his own drumsticks, and flung it across the room. But he wasn't initially aiming for the trap set. Instead, the stick ricocheted every which-where, off the wall, off the ceiling, hitting the middle of the table, ricocheting off of the ceiling again, and then landing exactly in the middle of the drum. Then he looked back at Paul and Ringo, saying, "Beat that!"  
"Come off it! It won't affect drummin' ", Ringo said. "Besides, it's just a game, right?" "Yeah, just a game", George agreed. But at that very moment, the yellow submarine motor thrummed to life and maintained a steady running beat.  
"Looks like we better go somewhere", John said. Paul agreed, saying, "Yeah, I guess so." But not everyone seemed to be eager, however. Mikey, Gonard, and Mitsuki had glum expressions, and Lily looked like she was about to bawl. Paul saw this, and went around the table to comfort her, saying, "Hey, we're not going that far." At this, Lily's face had an astonished look, as did everyone else's, including his mates. Paul then told them all, "Remember that empty lot that's for sale? We could build ourselves a house there, and we could all live here!"  
"Yeah!" Mikey practically yelled. "And you can use this room to record new music!" "Exactly!" George said. "Which means we can record new music, and do all of the stuff we want to do, and no one will ever know, unless we do another concert.  
"Who knows?" John asked. "We might, we might not. But you never know."  
"D'you think we should?" Paul suggested. "I mean, c'mon, it's almost Christmas, and a 'reunion' concert could be the best way to kick the New Year off."  
"That's true", Mitsuki agreed. "And we could be in with you guys. After all, we've got at least...11 songs, I think." Mikey turned to her, saying, "Say, I never heard yours, and you haven't told me what it's about yet."

KNOCK KNOCK! Lily got up and went to the door, wondering, "Who could that be?" But once she opened the door, she just stood there, mouth a gape, until she fainted.  
"Does she do that a lot?" a British-accented voice asked, and Mikey saw 3 people standing there. One of them had hair that went midway down the neck, curling at the sides of his face. Like Mikey, he also had some stubble along his chin and below his nose, but not on the sides. Mikey recognized him immediately: Jim Sturgess.  
But he wasn't the guy who said it. The guy who did say it had bright blond hair, somewhat wide eyes, and the exact same stubble as Mikey. Mikey knew him too: Joe Anderson.  
The 3rd was the only one who was a woman. She had hair down to her elbows, and a very beautiful face, almost like Mitsuki's. Evan Racher Wood was her name, and the reason he knew them was because he had seen one of Mitsuki's favorite movies, Across the Universe, one too many times.  
"Think you've got room for 3 more?" Jim asked, and Mikey just stood there, moving his head up and down.  
The Beatles themselves got up from their chairs, and looked at them, either to tell if they were just faking it or whatever was going on. Then the 4 shook hands with the 3 stars, introducing themselves while doing it.  
Everyone was equally amazed, and Ringo stood back up saying, "That settles it! We're doing a concert! And Mikey, you and the rest of the gang are singing and playing in it too!"

Mikey's face lit up with excitement and he said, "That sounds great! We'll all get equal popularity, so don't get on my case, Lily!" At first Lily looked peeved off, then she started laughing, and said, "Okay, you got me." Then they all laughed again, and Ringo came up to Mikey, remarking, "My advice worked, didn't it?" Mikey turned to him saying, "Thanks, Ringo."And so that's what happened. Did they ever do a concert together? Well, that's another story. But wherever Lilymu goes, wherever the Beatles go, and wherever they go together, they'll always live on in our hearts.

Dedications and Copyrights

For Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Yoko Ono Lennon, Cynthia Powell Lennon, Olivia Harrison, Pattie Boyd Harrison, Jane Asher,  
CurlyQPride, OnI MaGe, Leon07, Caitlyn,  
the crew of Kappa Mikey, and Nicktoons Network.  
In memory of  
John Lennon (Oct. 9, 1940-Dec. 8, 1980),  
George Harrison (Feb. 25, 1943-November 29, 2001),  
Linda Eastman McCartney (September 24, 1941-April 17, 1998)  
Maureen Starkey (August 4, 1946–December 30, 1994)  
and Brian Epstein (Sept. 19, 1934-August 27, 1967)

A Day In The Life C1967 Apple Corps (Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band)Lennon/McCartney  
All Together Now C1968 Apple Corps (Yellow Submarine Songtrack)Lennon/McCartney  
Think for Yourself C1965 Apple Corps (Rubber Soul) Harrison  
Blue Jay Way C1967 Apple Corps (Magical Mystery Tour) Harrison  
Getting Better C1967 Apple Corps (Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Lennon/McCartney


End file.
